thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell 'Max' Brites ~ District 5
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission (Unless you're The Symphonic Taco, in which case, go for it)! :3 He is Sambaroses's first District 5 male, and is the brother of The Symphonic Taco's tribute Dominique Brites. :D 'Maxwells Basics' Name: '''Mawell Brites (Though most people call him Max) '''Age: '''18 '''District: '''5 '''Gender: '''Male '''Weapons: Sword, Throwing Knives, and also extremely good with Electricals and Wires. Height: '6'1 'Appearence Very tall in stature, Maxwell has medium length, messy dark blonde hair, that often falls in his piercing sea green eyes. He's also quite toned and a little muscular, though more on the skinny side of that. This by no means means he isn't strong however, as this is one of his more deceptive qualities. 'Personality' Outgoing and somewhat quieter than most, Max is a kind guy who often has his head in the clouds (That wasn't a joke about him being tall, I promise. xD ). A bit of a daydreamer, and quite the hopeless romantic, his personality means he gets on well with pretty much everyone, within reason. Sweet and a gentleman, he has an innocent sense of humour and is pretty difficult to anger. However if anyone were to pose a threat to himself or Dominique, he wouldn't be at all afraid of standing up for himself, even if the odds were stacked against him, as he has a strong sense of right and wrong, and a strong love of his sister. Actually, when it comes to his sister he'd do pretty much anything to make sure she was safe, including dying if neccasery. Finally, he's kind of low on the self-confidence side, and as mentioned before, if at all threatened he does have quite an explosive, nasty temper that seems almost odd compared to the rest of his personality. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 5, the son of a geologist and a powerplant security officer, Maxwell was a generally happy toddler, rarely not smiling. Then when he was 2 his little sister Dominique was born, and little did his parents know at the time, but as they grew older they'd become thick as theives. The family was normal, happy, and solid all things considered, and life was pretty picture perfect for the Faraday family, or as perfect as it could be living in District 5. Dominique (Often referred to as Dom) and Max were pretty typical as siblings went, arch enemies one minute and best friends the next. They really were close to each other, each others best friend. And apart from that, life was pretty average, until one day... You see, when Max was 10 and Dominique was only 8, they came across an old, broken looking box - with wires sticking out of it at odd angles - not very far from their house. It didn't seem to have any use, and them being typical inquisitive children they decided to investigate it.. "What's this?" Dom asked, kneeling down to get a closer look. "I don't know," He replied, "Seems to be some sort of electrical thing?" She prodded it tentatively, making sure it wasn't going to shock her. "I think it's broken." "It might be dangerous." He warned her as he knelt down next to her, a little more retisent about the whole thing. Dom started to mess with some of the wires inside, mcuh to his horror. "Whatever it is, it's definitely broken; nothing could happen." Suddenly, sparks started to fly off the box as they both scurried back, Doms hair having gone a tad wild from the thankfully small shock she recieved. You see, them being naive children, they had no idea what they'd stumbled upon was a powerbox, and a faulty one at that. For a moment, everything was silent, yet he was sure he's never heard silence quite this loud before. Then, the lights went out all of a sudden in the whole District, plunging them into twilight. Suddenly, Dom and Max heard shrieks coming from behind them. The house. They rushed back, and what awaited them there was a scene Max would forever replay in his head, on a never-ending loop. Flames were licking the walls of the house, fireballs occasionally smashing through the windows as it slowly started to crumble to bits. The screams were coming from inside, and Max knew with a heavy sinking feeling that the only people who had been in there were his parents. "What did we do?!" He asked, his voice shaking in panic. Dom was too shocked to respond. After sharing a knowing look and a nod, they both ran into the rapidly burning house, searching desperately for their parents, yelling out their names hoarsely inbetween coughing and hacking due to the smoke all around them. Then he heard it. A scream. They were alive? But then he realised with dread something else entirely. The screams weren't of his parents... they were their own. After realising their parents couldn't possibly have survived, Max and Dom decided to get out before it was too late, tears filling their eyes as they tried to blink out the ash and plain tears, though they were failing terribly. They managed to stumble out of the house just in time, as the doorway caved in seconds later. The last memory he'd ever have of them were their screams as they echoed round and round in his head. Soon there were people all around him, asking him questions which he tried his best to answer and asking if he was all right. My parents just died and I lost my home... do you think i'm all right? ''He thought as he tried his best to wipe away the ash on his face which had mixed with his tears. It soon dawned on Maxwell and Dominique that they were alone in this world now, and as the Peacekeepers arrived to clear away the debris, one of them grabbed him by the arm. "You're coming with us," he announced gruffly, before dragging Max and Dom along behind him, towards the Justice Building. There, they were informed that they would be transferred to the District orphanage that very day, as they had no parents or guardian. The orphanange? He'd heard horror stories about that place, and he had always been so sure he'd never end up there. How wrong could he be. Fortunately for them though in just under a year they both got adopted by a seemingly nice couple, who were named Delilah and William Brites, so they thankfully didn't have to endure the overworked under-fed lifestyle for too long. They weren't very close to their adoptive parents, but family was family, even if adoptive. Because of that however, Max and Dom were closer than ever. She always blamed herself for the fire, no matter how much he tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, that they'd been niave, how they couldn't possibly have known. This was clear to him, it hadn't been her fault at all, why couldn't she see that? In reality it had always been his fault, he hadn't stopped her, he thought it might have been dangerous and he didn't stop her. He was meant to protect her from things like this, he was the older sibling after all, but he'd let her down. He swore to himself then and their that he wouldn't do that again, if he had the chance to protect her, he would, without a shadow of a doubt. Reapings came and went as they grew older, their luck holding strong that neither had been reaped. However, like in most things fate intervined, and it suddenly wasn't looking so bright for the Brites family anymore. Seven years had gone by, Max now eighteen years old and Dom sixteen. Since it was his last year of being eligible, they decided to celebrate their luck after this year's reaping. They just had to get through it. So, they both went along to the Reaping, the same feeling of dread there but a slight flicker of excitement too at the prospect of their celebration. "And the female tribute for District 5 this year will be..." The escort - a petite woman with firey red hair and a matching garish dress - unfolded the paper. "Dominique Brites!" Max looked over at Dominique as she froze, paralysed by fear most likely. He could see tears were forming in her eyes and she honestly looked so lost at that moment. "Dominique?" the escort called out again, her eyes settling on Dom as she was pushed out of the section by the others rather roughly. He watched her slowly and silently walk up to the stage, her shoulders quivering as she tried to hold back the fast-flowing tears. Right then, he knew what he was going to do. "The male tribute for District 5 will be - " "I VOLUNTEER!" a familiar voice shouted, and it took him a second to realise it was his own. He'd let her down once, he wasn't ever going to do that again, even if it meant his own death. She looked at him in shock as he sprinted for the stage. As soon as he got up the steps they had a whispered argument right there and then, ignoring the escort completely. ''What do you think you're doing?! ''She whispered under her breath angrily, glaring at him all the while. ''Protecting you! ''He replied, confused by her reaction. They worked far better as a team anyway, so what was her problem? ''By getting yourself killed? You know I-I can't... bear to see that happening... ''she muttered, turning her face away from him so she didn't have to hold eye contact. ''I can't bear to see you get killed, either, when I have a chance to stop that from happening. Even if that means dying. He stated, waiting for her answer, which never came. He was painfully aware that all eyes were on them now, probably waiting for him to reply to the escort who had been trying to engage him in conversation. Look, I know how you always blame yourself for that fire. It's not your fault. It's my fault for not protecting you. So, now I've volunteered, and it's too late to turn back. We're both going into these Games. He noticed her eyes well up with tears again as she looked back at him, smiling wanly through the tears, her eyes slightly vancant as if she was getting lost in her thoughts. "And your name is?" the escort asked him, shaking him by the shoulder realising that they'd finally silenced. He realised now that she'd probably been waiting a while, judging by her faked smile. "Max." He said, before correcting himself; "Maxwell Brites." "Your tributes of this year!" she said, grabbing their hands and holding their arms up in an attempt to hurry this all ready too long reaping to a close. Both of them were going into the Games, he knew this. How long they'd survive, he didn't know, but at least they were together... 'Strengths' Partly due to his frame Max is an excellent hand to hand combat fighter, and is quite light on his feet. A nimble boy with an aptitude for climbing, he's also a great healer, and proficient with most electricals (Wires, actual electricity, fuses etc.), knowing how to use them to cause severe potential damage. 'Weaknesses' Unfortunately for Max, one of his weaknesses is that he's afraid of the dark. Now I don't mean running round screaming or anything when it gets dark, I just mean it really puts him on edge and he just really, really hates it, especially as obviously when it's dark your vision isn't as good as it is during the daylight hours. He is also a bit of a daydreamer and often gets taken up with his own thoughts and loses focus. Finally, he's inexperianced with any other weapons than the one's listed. 'Token' A diary and a pen to write with (Like in his anime picture). Though it may seem like a girlish pursuit to some, he often enjoys writing his ideas and suchlike in it, however it was a real job convincing the Capitol to let him have them for the games in the first place. 'Extras' This is just for fun. :D Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:18 year olds